The Maharaja Ruby Job Part II
by HuntressRaven
Summary: The team struggles to recover the Maharaja Ruby and rescue Sophie from the double agent that has set her sights on getting rid of Sterling and Agent Graham. It's the Curse!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

_**In the Club**_

Sterling looked at her as he placed one hand over his chest. "Sorry I'm late, Darling."

Coleen scrambled to get up and rushed to him. He stumbled back and clasped to his knees. She grabbed him before he completely fell. Her eyes looked down at him as she held him.

"Why?" she whispered.

"Because you and I are a team," Sterling whispered.

"Damn it, Jim!" She cursed. "I could take care of myself."

"Hardison, call an ambulance now!" Nate shouted.

"Already called." Hardison said.

She wrapped her arms around him and cradled him into her arms.

"Don't do this to me, Jim," she began to whimper.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. Her lips quivered fighting hard to hold back her tears that were pushing their way through. She stroked his head.

"Don't leave me," she whimpered. "Please."

Sophie grabbed Nate's arm tight and he looked at her. Nate kissed her head and pulled away from Sophie. He removed his suit coat and rushed towards Coleen and Sterling. Amelia pointed the gun towards him.

"Stop right there!" she shouted, firing a warning shot just close enough to Nate.

Nate stopped and held up his hand and turned around.

"Let me help him," Nate said.

"You can't help that bastard," Amelia remarked.

Her eyes narrowed at Nate.

"You obviously have some amnesty towards him, I don't blame you." Nate looked at Sophie and Maggie. "What do you want so we can get out of here without anyone else getting hurt?"

Amelia looked at Nate as he stood there. She smiled and walked towards him and grabbed his coat. She shook it and the ruby fell out one of his pockets along with the Interpol badge Sterling gave him.

"Interpol?" Amelia knelt down to lift the badge.

She glanced at the badge and grabbed the ruby that fell out of his pocket. She stood and looked at Sophie and Maggie. Amelia walked towards them and stared at Sophie.

"Where's the other ruby?" she asked.

"I don't have it," Sophie remarked.

"Then you'll just have to come with me," Amelia said and grabbed Sophie.

"Soph," Nate said before thinking.

"Very interesting," she said. "I guess I got your Maharaja Ruby."

She pushed Sophie towards her body guards and kept the gun pointing towards the others.

"Bring the ruby to me and I'll release her." Amelia smiled and walked out the door. "Come on Trotter."

Trotter got up and ran after Amelia as she shut the door.

Nate looked at Maggie as she rushed over towards Coleen and Sterling. She removed her shawl and pressed hard against Sterling's chest. Nate knelt down and looked at Coleen. The distress was far from just seeing someone get shot, it was the idea of losing someone she cared deeply about.

"Nate, he's hurt badly. He needs to get to a hospital," Maggie said as she stared at the blood.

Sterling opened his eyes and Nate looked at the sweat dripping down his face. He shook his head and looked at Coleen.

"Eliot, Amelia took Sophie and she has the real Maharaja Ruby," Nate said.

"How the hell did she get it?" Eliot snapped.

"Long story, She shot Sterling," Nate said.

"Damn it,that was my job!" Eliot shouted.

"Eliot, focus! Find Amelia and get Sophie back, just be careful."

"You got it."

Nate looked at Sterling as he seemed to fade in and out of consciousness. He looked at Maggie's shawl as the soft blue soaked the blood. Nate glanced back at Coleen. She held Sterling closer to her. She stroked his head.

"Come on, Jim," she whispered. "You can't do this to me. You can't do it to Olivia either."

"There's a lot of blood," Nate said. "We have to stop this bleeding."

Coleen looked down at him now tears had forced their way out. She leaned forward and kissed his head.

"Coleen," she heard Sterling whispered.

She looked down at him. His eyes were slightly glazed over.

"It only hurts a little," he whispered.

"You're going to be ok," Coleen replied between sobs. "We're going to take care of everything."

Sterling smirked and he moved his hand towards her, but fell short of reaching her cheek. She grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"I'm not leaving your side, Jim." She smiled and leaned her head onto his hand.

"Nate, the ambulance is here," Hardison, chimed in.

"Alright, send them up here," Nate replied.

He looked at Coleen as she tried to be strong.

"Agent Graham, the ambulance is here." Nate said.

Coleen looked at Nate and nodded.

"Eliot, what's your position?" Nate asked.

_**Down an alley way by the club**_

Eliot stared at the dark haired woman. He narrowed his eyes as she stood holding Sophie at gun point.

"You are as stupid as they say you are," Amelia said. "What's Sterling and Graham doing working with a bunch of petty thieves anyway?"

"I assure you we aren't petty, Amelia," Sophie said. "And he doesn't take kindly to that word."

Amelia smiled pushed Sophie towards one of the body guards.

"Put her into the car. I'll take care of him," Amelia remarked.

"You have what you want, let her go," Eliot said. "That ruby is all you need."

"I know it is, but I was thinking how great it would be to have a second ruby," Amelia said. "Trotter, was the one who got me into the jewel circle."

Amelia glanced over her shoulder at the black car that waited for her.

"I spent six years undercover for Interpol. And what did I get for it not a single damn thing. But who got the credit for trying to bring down an empire and surviving a brutal attack, but Coleen Graham, Eleanor's precious daughter. Her favorite."

Eliot looked at Amelia and she raised her gun towards him. He put his hands up and Amelia's hand shook.

"It's not always fair. Trust me I know. We see some unfair stuff that we work with. And certain people take credit that they don't deserve."

Amelia looked at him.

"And I know you only have four shots left in that gun of yours." Eliot smiled.

She didn't back down when Eliot came close to her.

"Parker, now!" he shouted.

Amelia glanced up, but not enough time to be forced to the ground. The gun fired a shot in Eliot's direction. The bullet whizzed past his head and he looked at Amelia penned to the ground by Parker.

"Nice," Eliot said.

Parker grabbed Amelia and she looked at both of them.

"You are just stupid little armatures," Amelia remarked.

"Yeah, well, we have you now. And I'm sure that we'll get paid a little more for capturing you and Trotter."

"You forget who I am," Amelia snapped.

"I have no clue who the hell you are," Eliot said. "Just some crazy agent that shot another agent. Even I don't shoot agents…although I would love too."

"Especially if it's Sterling," Parker said.

"Yeah, I hate Jim Sterling, but that wasn't right," Eliot said.

"Awe, Eliot, that was nice." Parker smiled.

Amelia rolled her eyes and struggled to get free.

"So, here's the deal, you give me the ruby and Sophie and I won't kill you." Eliot tucked his hair behind his ear. "How's that sound?"

Amelia smiled and looked at Eliot.

"I'll give you one or the other. You see I got buyers," Amelia remarked. "And they really want that ruby. So, I'll give you this Sophie, but I'm keeping the ruby."

"You know that thing is cursed right?" Parker said.

"Parker," Eliot snapped.

"I know, the whole reason it's worth money. Just think what the Hope Diamond would be worth?"

Eliot looked at Amelia and narrowed his eyes at her. She smiled and looked behind her. Eliot glanced over her shoulder and saw a light at the end of the alley way. He narrowed his eyes and before he could say anything the light became blinding. He covered his face and everything went black.

_**Hospital **_

Coleen paced back and forth waiting for word on Sterling. Her eyes darted back and forth and she sat down.

"Nate, go," Maggie said.

Nate ran his hands through his hair. He looked at Maggie and saw the sympathy for him. He stood up and looked at her.

"I'm sorry, you were never supposed to be brought into this," Nate said.

Maggie stood up and rested her hand on his cheek.

"I only agreed to it because you needed someone who isn't your team to be there," Maggie said.

Nate looked at her and leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"I'll let you know," Maggie said.

Nate looked at Coleen.

"Call, Olivia," He told Coleen, "She'll want to know."

Coleen glanced up at Nate and tears began to fall from her face.

"It's all my fault," Coleen whispered.

Maggie got up and walked over to her. She wrapped her arm around Coleen and comforted her. Nate took a deep breath and walked out the emergency entrance. He looked up at the full moon as is hung in the sky.

"Hardison, any word from Eliot and Parker?" Nate asked.

"They're ear bugs lost signal about twenty minutes ago," Hardison replied. "Nate, I got a bad feeling."

"Don't start with those bad feelings, Hardison." Nate stepped towards Sterling's car up the block.

As he clicked the keyless entry the car exploded. Nate was thrown back and hit his head on the pavement.

_**Alley Way**_

Eliot opened his eyes and moaned. He glanced around and saw Parker on the ground.

"Parker," Eliot's hoarse voice called her. "Parker!"

He pushed himself up and felt a lot of pain on his sides. He placed his hand onto his side and felt a string of pain.

"Damn it," he cursed.

Eliot dragged himself towards Parker and fell to the ground. He reached out and shook her shoulder.

"Parker," he said.

"I'm alright," she muttered. "Just trying to picture what I'd look like if I died."

"Get up, Parker," Eliot hissed.

She pushed herself up and cracked her neck and shoulders. She looked at him as he once more pushed himself up.

"Damn it, whatever that thing was it did some damage," Eliot said looking around the crumbled sides of the building.

"Eliot, you're bleeding," Parker said.

He glanced down and saw something sticking out his side. He reached for it and pulled it out quickly. Eliot glanced at the piece of metal and tossed it to the side. His hand immediately went to put pressure on the spot.

"We need to get to the others." Eliot looked at Parker. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but what was that?"

Parker walked over to Eliot as he slightly limped. He couldn't place that kind of weapon that Amelia used. It was different and dangerous.

"Call, Nate and let him know Amelia got away." Eliot reached into his back pocket to pull out his phone.

He handed it to Parker and she looked at the screen.

"It's dead, Eliot." Parker broke open his phone and the chip was completely fried.

"What the hell?" Eliot muttered.

He glanced down the alley way and listened to the music that continued to blare. He looked at Parker and wrinkled in brow.

_"Oh, it's not in a low security place. This building is another vault. It's filled with priceless artifacts."_

"Trotter said that the night club is another vault," Eliot said. "I know where they took Sophie."

"Where?"Parker asked.

"Trotter's building." Eliot hurried towards the street. He looked around and saw Maggie's car. "Parker?"

"I'm already on it," Parker said with a smile.

Eliot watched as Parker pulled down her hair and pulled two sharp pins. She was quick to avoid from setting off the car alarm and popped the lock. She smiled and opened the door.

"Wow! Maggie has a really nice car," Parker as she eyed every detail.

"Come on, Parker." Eliot hit her shoulder.

She hotwired the car and she popped back up. "Let's drive."

"You have way too much fun with this stuff," Eliot sighed.

Parker took no time to peel off the curb. Eliot glanced at her as she smiled and showed no sign of remorse as she took sharp turns.

"Easy, Parker! Don't try to kill us!" Eliot shouted.

"I'm just test driving, Maggie's car." Parker looked at him. "Lighten up, Eliot."

"I'll lighten up when Amelia has a nice talk with my fist. Damn."

Parker looked at the Bluetooth on Maggie's car and smiled.

"I got an idea." Parker pressed the button.

"What?"

"She's got Bluetooth. Maybe she has Nate's number."

"No, she talked to Sterling last before all this shit happened. Call his phone, Agent Graham should have it."

Parker nodded. "Call Sterling."

The sound of a phone ringing echoed through the speakers. Parker looked at Eliot as he hoped.

_**At the Hospital **_

Coleen looked down at Sterling's phone vibrating. She saw Maggie's name flashing on it and her gaze fell to Maggie herself.

"Why are you calling Jim?"

"I'm not." Maggie walked over and looked at the phone. "Someone is in my car."

Coleen took the phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Agent Graham, Where is Nate?"

"Spencer? He went back to the hotel?" Coleen answered.

"Is Maggie with you?" Eliot asked.

"Yes, right here." Coleen looked at Maggie and handed her the phone.

"Hello."

"Maggie, You need to call the hotel and call Hardison and Nate. Tell them Amelia brought Sophie to Trotter's building. She's going to take the fake ruby from Sophie. That vault is highly sensitive. If someone screws up the combination it seals and it's airtight. She's going to try to kill Sophie."

The sudden rush and sounds of sirens were heard outside. Maggie turned and looked out to see fire trucks, ambulances, and cop cars speed down the block.

"Eliot, I have to go." Maggie said quickly.

"No, Maggie wait," Eliot's voice fell to death's ears.

Coleen glanced over at Maggie as she rushed towards the door. Her eyes got wide and she turned to Coleen.

"What?" she asked.

Maggie shook her head. "I just got a bad feeling."

_**A block from the hospital **_

Nate opened his eyes. There were sounds sirens in the distance and the fire ate at the exploded car. Nate pushed himself up feeling as though someone had hit him with a speeding car. But he realized it was the concussion waves that forced him back. He rubbed his head and tried to get his bearings. Nate stared at the chaos around as first responders came to help aid those who were affected.

"Hardison, can you hear me?" Nate tried to get in touch.

He stumbled to his knees and stared at the fire.

"What the hell is going on?" Nate mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**** Thanks for those who continued to follow the story. Please review, I would love to know what you think and any ideas to make it better. Hope you enjoy Part II of The Maharaja Ruby Job. **

**Chapter Two**

_**Hotel **_

Eliot and Parker rushed to the elevator and headed to the room. Eliot stumbled as the pain began to get to him. He took a couple breaths and Parker knelt down when Eliot fell.

"You ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine." Eliot used the wall to stand. "Go down to the room and fill in Hardison. I'll be there in a second."

Parker nodded and ran down the hall. She banged on the door and heard shuffling in the room. Hardison opened the door and she saw his relief.

"Parker, where the hell have you been?" Hardison asked. "Where's Eliot?"

"Down the hall. Amelia got away with Sophie, but Eliot knows where to find her. We have to do this quickly."

Hardison ran down the hall and saw Eliot leaned up against the wall. His hand was gripping his side.

"Eliot, dude you need to go to a hospital," Hardison said.

"No, Hospital. I can fix this. Just get me into the room and fill the tub with ice," Eliot said.

"Eliot," Hardison said.

"Damn it, Hardison! Listen to me; we don't have time for this worrying shit! We got to get to Sophie before the try to kill her!" Eliot grabbed Hardison by his shirt.

"Okay," Hardison said and threw Eliot's arm around him. "One step at a time."

Eliot, Hardison, and Parker got to the room and Eliot pulled his bag from under the bed. He pulled a shirt from it and looked at Hardison. Eliot pulled bandages and a lighter from his duffle.

"Ice, Hardison. Parker, get me some thread," Eliot said. "And a needle."

"You really do come prepared," Parker mentioned seeing the bandages and lighter.

"Hurry up!" Eliot growled.

Eliot stumbled towards the sink and removed his shirt. He looked at the wound that had the piece of metal in it. He blinked as he felt faint.

"Damn. What the hell was that," he whispered.

Parker moved around some things and found some thread and needle where there was folding iron board. She handed it to him and he sterilized the needle. Parker shivered as Eliot threaded the needle and walked to the bathroom.

"I got the ice," Hardison came in.

"Pour it into the tub and run cold water." Eliot pointed to the tub.

Hardison dumped the ice into the tub and ran cold water. Eliot rubbed his eyes as he was getting double vision from the loss of blood.

"Alright," Hardison said.

Eliot wasted no time as getting into the tub. He leaned back and let the ice touch the wound. Hardison and Parker looked at him as he grinded his teeth from the cold.

"Get me the needle and thread," Eliot coughed from the pain.

"Damn, Eliot," Hardison said. "How'd you know all this stuff?'

"You use what you have when you are on the run and can't go into any kind of public place. I once pulled a bullet out of my shoulder with a knife." Eliot grabbed the thread climbed out of tub.

He took a deep breath and stuffed the needle into his skin. Parker closed her eyes as Eliot stitched himself up and bit off the rest. He looked at Hardison and Parker and smiled.

"That's how it's done." Eliot reached for a towel pressed the white hotel towel on his side. "Give me those bandages."

Hardison handed him the gauze and tape.

"Have you heard from Nate?" Eliot asked.

"He called about an hour ago asking if I heard from you two."

"We need to get into that building. Sophie was brought there and Amelia is one crazy bitch to mess with. She has some kind of weapon that just blinds you and before you can even react you black out."

"That's how you got hurt?"

"I must have stumbled back or something. But the funny thing was the buildings that make up the alley way were damaged. So, whatever that weapon was she's got some plan for it."

_**Hospital : 10:00pm**_

Coleen leaned forward and closed her eyes as she waited.

"Agent Graham," she heard someone say her name.

Coleen glanced up and saw Olivia standing there. She stood up and Olivia ran to her wrapping her arms around her tightly.

"How's my dad?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know yet," Coleen whispered. "Still waiting. How did you get here?"

"I took a cab," Olivia said. "What happened outside? Looks like a car caught on fire down the block."

"Down the block?" Maggie asked.

"There's fire fighters putting out a fire that looks like a car fire. Windows are blown out and people around are getting treated."

"I'm going to check it out." Maggie turned around to head out the door.

As she was about to walk out Nate walked in. He had regain some of his senses and looked at Maggie. Her eyes were wide as she looked at him.

"Nate, what happened?" Maggie looked at the confusion and disheveled look he had.

Nate shook his head and glanced at Coleen.

"Someone is trying to you two," Nate said.

Coleen stared at Nate and glanced down at Olivia. "Liv, why don't you see if you can get yourself something to drink?"

Olivia nodded and Coleen walked over to Nate. Both Maggie and Coleen helped him to a nearby chair. He leaned forward and rubbed his ears. The ringing in his ears was louder than he thought.

"Nate, you need to see a doctor," Maggie said.

"No, I got to find Sophie." Nate looked up Maggie.

Coleen sat down and glanced towards the double doors that led to the other wings of the hospital. She ran her hand through hair and swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Mr. Ford," Coleen whispered.

Nate glanced up at Coleen and saw her eyes were wide with fear.

"We weren't honest with you about Amelia," Coleen whispered.

"What do you mean?"

Coleen stood up and walked towards the double doors and rubbed her head. In order to tell Nate the whole story she had to give him privy information that Interpol refused to let anyone other than agents involved. She took a deep breath and turned to them.

"What I'm about to tell you is only for your ears," Coleen said.

She walked over and looked at Nate.

"Amelia Marcello was assigned as a retrieval specialist for hostage situations or in case like mine witnesses." Coleen looked around. "She was assigned to retrieve Trotter six years and in doing so had to go undercover so he wouldn't suspect Interpol was on to him. She became his other hand when things were being moved. Up until three years ago, she was going to be able to bring him in, but something happened that made us lose contact with her. She sent us coded message said that her cover might have been blown and she was abandoning the mission. My mother sent me and Sterling to retrieve her, but we discovered she had flipped. Our orders changed to shoot on sight if we came across her."

Nate looked at her.

"You were supposed to get close to Amelia to poison her?" Nate said.

"I was supposed to draw her into the room. Sterling was going to shoot her. I figured the best way was to go straight to the source that flipped her," Coleen said.

"And the ruby how did this play?"

"It was a double mission. Your team was supposed to retrieve the ruby and we were to bring Trotter along with those who worked for him. This wasn't supposed to happen at all. No one was supposed to get hurt or kidnapped. We practiced the mission several times so it was flawless."

"So, Amelia wants you two dead," Nate said. "Where does that leave us?"

"Anyone who works for Interpol is a target. Those badges signed a death warrant for any who possessed it."

Nate looked at Maggie and she shook her head.

"So, what do we do?" Nate asked. "Sophie is kidnapped and we don't have a second ruby."

"That's not true," Maggie said.

Nate and Coleen looked at Maggie. She reached into her purse and pulled out the silk pouch.

"_Nate, what's going on, what am I suppose to do with this?" Maggie asked holding the silk pouch. _

_ "Hold tight to that one." Nate winked at her. _

_ "You don't mean?" Maggie questioned. _

She undid the white silk pouch and poured the ruby into her hand. Nate and Coleen looked the decoy ruby in Maggie's hand.

"I held tight to it," Maggie said.

Nate smiled and Coleen looked at him.

"Alright, we're back in the game. Agent Graham, may I borrow your phone for a minute?"

Coleen nodded and pulled out her phone. She handed it to Nate and he quickly dialed Hardison's number.

_**Hotel**_

The annoy chime from Hardison's phone pulled their attention. He rushed to it seeing an unknown number.

"Who is it?" Eliot asked.

"I don't know." Hardison said as he lifted it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hardison, its Nate?"

"Nate, where the hell are you? Eliot and Parker are at hotel."

"We got big issues. Put me on speaker phone. They need to hear this."

Hardison sat his phone down and pressed speaker. Eliot and Parker walked over waiting.

"Alright, Parker, it's time for you to use that equipment Agent Graham gave you. We're going to steal that Maharaja ruby this time from Trotter's vault. Eliot, I need you find away to get those guards away from us. Agent Graham is going to make the call to Amelia that we're making the exchange. But we need enough time to replace the third ruby with a fake one…a real fake one."

"Nate, there's no way," Hardison said.

"Hardison, give it a virus," Coleen's voice came through. "If we infect it constantly the system should over load. Only problem is we risk a lock down in the vault"

"What if we are able to cut a small hole in the window?" Parker said. "If there is outside air circulating the pressure will be relieved a little. And not to mention I can cut through."

Hardison looked at Parker and Eliot smirked.

"Where's that Parker been hiding?"

"It comes and goes. I just need to get to the roof without going into the building." Parker folded her arms.

"How about if you climb a building?" Coleen asked.

Parker smiled and they looked at her.

"I can do that."

"Good, in the two bags I brought is all you need."

"Parker, be careful though."

"Nothing I can't handle."

"Alright I think that's all, team. Let's go!"

"Hey, Nate," Eliot quickly said.

"Yeah."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but how's Sterling?"

"Nothing, yet. Agent Graham, is going to keep us posted. Let's just do this and get Sophie back."

"Alright, back online." Hardison smiled.

"Hardison, give them new ear bugs and bring me one too," Nate said.

"Alright, consider it done."

Nate hung up and Hardison looked at Eliot and Parker.

"What are you two waiting for?" Hardison said. "Let's have fun with this."

"You've been around Parker to long." Eliot shook his head.

_**Trotter's building **_

Sophie stared at Amelia as she examined the ruby. Her eyes were all a gleam as she let the light hit it.

"You won't get away with this," Sophie said.

"I already have. You see, Interpol doesn't have any idea that I'm behind the madness. Six years ago I came here to retrieve what Coleen didn't get. I played patsy to that moron over there for three years. And then I met my boys who actually flipped me. I became their leader and I became his ally. Now, I'm about to make the biggest investment in my life and that is a big retirement fund." Amelia sat the ruby on a display.

Amelia walked over to Sophie and smiled.

"Why did you do it?" Sophie asked.

"Because I was making a point and it became fun. I wanted to see Coleen and her partner…excuse me lover fail."

"So, you're jealous?" Sophie remarked.

"Jealous of who?" Amelia remarked. "I never got credit for anything I did. Eleanor favored her precious daughter. And her new recruit. And I got discard like the garbage."

"So, attempting to kill Jim Sterling and Agent Graham was part of your plan."

Amelia smiled and leaned against the wall.

"Your team should be happy I took him out. After all I know you can't stand him. And as for Agent Graham well it's going to fun finally bringing her down."

Sophie looked around the third floor and stared out the windows. She had to get away and get the ruby. There was no way she could contact Nate or the team since the airwaves had been dead for several hours. All she could do is presume that they were regrouping to figure things out.

The chime of Amelia's phone rang loudly. Sophie turned and looked at her as she answered it.

"Coleen, so good to hear from you. Is he dead yet?"

Sophie stared at the ruby on the table. She could risk everything and try to get the ruby, but she knew she wouldn't make it to the elevator.

"I'll be down in a moment," Amelia remarked.

She hung up her phone and looked at Sophie.

"Well, I guess they really love you, Sophie." Amelia walked towards the elevator only bringing one body guard. "Don't do anything stupid."

Sophie narrowed her eyes at Amelia as she took the elevator down. Her gaze fell to the armed man and the alluring urge to risk everything for that ruby. Her eyes looked out the window and she saw Parker.

Parker looked over and gave a wave. Sophie shook her head and signaled that the ruby was in the room. But she kept going.

"Parker," she muttered.

_**Downstairs **_

Nate and Eliot stood in the lobby.

"Special Ops, Nate," Eliot muttered.

"You've been in worst situations. Don't forget the Butcher," Nate reminded him.

"Nate, I would rather deal with the Butcher before I deal with Special Ops. These guys are pretty good at doing what they do. The damn Butcher made mistakes, these guys don't."

The elevator door opened they looked at Amelia and one armed man with her.

"Well, I see you made it out the alley way alive," Amelia remarked.

"Thanks to you I have scar," Eliot said.

"Where's Sophie?" Nate asked.

"The ruby first," Amelia remarked.

Nate reached into his pocket and the two Special Ops pointed their gun on him.

"Call the attack dogs down," Nate said.

"Put your guns down." Amelia raised her gun at him instead.

Nate looked at Eliot as he eyed Amelia's man. Nate pulled out the silk pouch and slid the ruby out of it. Amelia walked over and snatched the ruby from him. She smiled and looked at both of them.

"Thanks, guys," she said as she walked towards the elevator.

"What about Sophie?" Nate said. "We had a deal."

Amelia looked at them and smiled.

"We did, didn't we? Well, I changed the deal," Amelia said.

She fired two shots at Nate. Eliot pushed Nate out of the way and fell to his knees.

"Eliot!" Nate shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_**Trotter's building **_

Nate stood up and ran to Eliot.

"Eliot, why did you do it?" Nate said.

Eliot smirked as he winced in pain. "Come on, Nate, I'd do anything to save friends."

"Nate, what's happening?" Hardison asked.

"Eliot's been shot." Nate looked at the two Special Ops as they just stood there. "Why didn't they shoot?"

Eliot pressed his hand against his chest. He pushed himself up and breathed deep. Nate looked at him.

"Eliot, what are you doing?" Nate questioned.

"What I should have done the first time." Eliot said with a smirk.

He stumbled and held his chest.

"You two aren't so bad looking," Eliot said.

They raised their guns at him and Eliot smirked at them. He looked at Nate.

"You're right, Nate, I've been in worse situations then this." Eliot gave a wink.

Nate looked at him and Eliot turned around to face them.

"Go on and shoot me. I dare you," Eliot said showing off his cocky nature.

The two pressed the trigger and nothing happened. They looked at him and Eliot lifted up their ammo.

"What the…" Nate muttered.

Eliot smiled. "Now we're on even playing fields."

They lunged at Eliot and it didn't even seem like Amelia's death shots affected Eliot at all. Eliot took a few hits, but that only made him fight more until both were flat on the ground.

"That wasn't so bad," Eliot said and cracked his neck. "Alright, let's get Sophie now.

He turned to Nate and Eliot smirked at the disbelief on his face.

"I should get an Emmy for my performance," he laughed as he removed the bullet proof vest and the fake blood.

_**Before arriving at Trotter's building **_

"Make sure if you get shot at, that they hit here and here," Hardison said pointing to two places.

"Why there?" Parker asked.

"Those are the two places you want to shoot to make sure that they die quickly. Minus the head of course, but most people don't think about the head." Eliot strapped the bullet proof vest.

"Oh," Parker said. "I just learned something new."

Hardison and Eliot shook their heads.

"You going to be ok?" Hardison asked.

"I've been in worse situations then this. I've wiggled myself out of many I think I can handle Special Ops and a crazy woman."

"You attract those crazy women, Eliot." Hardison gave his shoulder a pat.

Eliot smirked and looked at Parker.

"Does your side still hurt?" Parker poked at his side.

"Damn it, Parker!" Eliot hissed.

"Guess it does." Parker smiled and walked towards the door.

Eliot grumbled at Parker as they walked out the door.

_**Trotter's building**_

"And the ammo gig?" Nate asked.

"All Parker. I don't ask how she did it, but she did." Eliot looked at the two Special Ops.

Nate gave a nod and patted Eliot's shoulder.

"Thanks," Nate said. "For having my back."

"Hey, don't forget me," Hardison said. "If I hadn't made that vest and fake blood Eliot would really have been dead."

"Thanks, Hardison," Eliot and Nate said.

"All I ask is for a little credit for this genius mind of mine. I mean you guys act on impulse, but me no got to use my head," Hardison rambled.

"We know," Nate said. "Where you at, Parker?"

_**Outside on the side of the building**_

Parker looked down and smiled.

" About to swing in," Parker said.

"Be careful, Amelia won't hesitate to fire a shot at you. She thinks you're Interpol."

Parker glanced up at the equipment. "That's pretty funny. Me Interpol."

She felt the cool breeze on her face and let her mind rush with ideas.

"Hey, Nate?"

"Yeah?"

"You think that ruby is really cursed?" Parker asked.

"No, I think it's in everyone's head. Just like the Hope Diamond. Just focus on getting Sophie and Hardison's got the rest."

Parker nodded and took a deep breath.

"Just give me the nod and I'll be there," Parker said.

"Five minutes."

"I'm good for hanging around here."

_**Third floor of Trotter's building**_

"Pack up everything up quickly," Amelia ordered. "Looks like you are two people short for your team."

Sophie looked at Amelia and she smiled.

"Your body guard went down like a ton of bricks and I'm sure that agent with you didn't even come close to the elevator." Amelia smiled.

Sophie narrowed her eyes.

"You are not getting away with this." Sophie breathed deep and Amelia patted her cheek.

"I already have, sweetheart. And what makes this deal sweeter is that I'm about to make a pile of money thanks to you and your little team."

"You're a coward. You crave the attention and hide behind your work," Sophie said.

"Coward? Ha! No, I'm not a coward. I'm a genius!"

"Karma will come back to you. That ruby is going to see that you meet an unfortunate end."

"Superstitious?" Amelia smirked. "Well, they say you actually have to believe in the curse to have it affect you. I don't so my unfortunate end isn't going to be because of some stupid ruby."

Amelia looked at her men and told them to take the rubies. She loaded her gun and looked at Sophie.

"No witnesses, means no problems," she pointed to the gun.

"Go on you already killed my friends," Sophie took a deep breath.

"So, pathetic." Amelia smirked. "I was hoping you would beg for your life."

"I don't beg," Sophie said. "I still have to keep my dignity."

"You're right."

The sudden distraction of shattering glass made Amelia look over. She saw someone fall through the glass. And Sophie took a risk kicking her legs from under her. Amelia fell back dropping the loaded gun.

"Did I miss the action?" Parker stood up.

"Parker, the gun!" Sophie shouted.

Parker looked around and ran towards the gun. Amelia got up and scrambled for the gun. She grabbed Parker by her arm and forced her in the other direction.

"Parker!" Sophie shouted.

Parker got up and narrowed her eyes.

"You really are a crazy bitch," Parker remarked. "Eliot, knows one when he sees one."

Amelia lifted the gun and pointed it at Parker before she could attack her. Parker slid to a stop and looked at Amelia.

"How about we do it my way?" Amelia said. "I shoot you both and blame it on Trotter. I get the credit that I tried to save you both. I become a hero and promoted."

"It won't ever work," Sophie said.

"Not for a minute," Parker said.

Amelia looked at them and Sophie looked at Parker.

"Parker, get Sophie out of there, "Nate said.

"Trying too." Parker looked at the broken window. " I need a distraction now, Hardison."

"One distraction coming up, Parker," Hardison remarked. "Let the power go out."

Parker smirked and placed some sunglasses on.

"Is it that bright outside?" Amelia remarked.

"Just a little."

The power went out and Parker smirked at the night vision. She ran towards Amelia and tackled her down to the ground.

"Eliot, what's that thing you like to do all the time?" Parker asked.

"Hit, Parker!" Eliot shouted

Parker smiled and punched Amelia as hard as she could. Amelia struggled and over powered Parker. She knocked Parker to the ground and both scrambled for the gun.

"Parker, get out of there!" Someone said. "See you in hell, Marcello!"

Parker caught sight of something reflecting from a window across the way. She jumped out the way and Amelia stood up.

A fire was shot and Amelia stood there. The lights came back on and Amelia fell to her knees. Parker looked down at Amelia.

_**Building across the way. **_

"That was for Sterling," Coleen said as she pulled the sniper rifle back.

She breathed deep and made a quick clean up.

"Mission complete," Coleen radioed to someone. "Amelia Marcello is down."

"Good job, Coleen."

Coleen headed down stairs and stood across the street as she saw cops already pulling up. "Mr. Ford, you need to get out of there, the cops arrived," Coleen said.

"Working on it," Nate replied.

Coleen threw her bag on her back and hopped onto a motorcycle. She headed quickly towards the hospital.

"I'll meet you back at the hospital. We still need Trotter," Coleen said.

"We'll be there," Nate answered.

_**Third floor of Trotter's building **_

Nate and Eliot made it to the conference room where Sophie and Parker were. They ran in to see Parker untying Sophie.

"Soph," Nate said.

Sophie looked up at him and ran towards him. He wrapped his arms around her and she gripped tightly to him. Her eyes filled with tears as she heaved a sigh. He kissed her head and looked at Parker and Eliot.

"We need to get out of here. Everything is secure?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, I got three lines." Parker said.

"Parker, there's four of us," Eliot remarked.

"About that," Parker said with a smile.

"What?"

Parker bit her lower lip and Eliot narrowed his eyes at her.

"There's always the stairs, Eliot," Hardison said.

"Shut up, Hardison!" Eliot grumbled.

Nate patted his pockets and pulled out the Interpol badge.

"Have fun," Nate said slapping the badge in his hand.

"We're going to have a talk about new roles in this team when all this is over with, Nate." Eliot looked at him.

"Look forward to it, Eliot." Nate gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Nate, I mean it," Eliot said.

"And I'm ready to listen." Nate smiled.

The three of them suited up and Eliot narrowed his eyes.

"See you at the hospital," Parker said.

"Damn it!" Eliot cursed and stuffed the badge into his pocket.

_**Hospital: 3:00am **_

Coleen walked into the emergency entrance and looked over at Maggie.

"Any word?" Coleen asked.

"A doctor came out and checked on us." Maggie looked at Olivia leaned against her arm. "She's been in and out of sleep for a little while."

Coleen nodded and walked over and gently pushed back some of Olivia's hair from her face.

"How long have you and Sterling been partners," Maggie asked.

Coleen looked at her.

"For awhile now," Coleen said. "Seems like forever."

Maggie smiled and looked at Olivia. "She really looks up to you."

"I'm no role model, I got her father shot." Coleen's eyes became glazed over. "I've put everyone's life in danger."

"But he's willing to risk that to be with you," Maggie whispered. "That's not him at all…he's always been take and take, but not with you."

"All I'm saying is I'm tired of being the last one out to clean up the mess," Eliot's voice entered the waiting room as Nate and the others entered.

"Eliot, you're just good at cleaning up. You're tough and you can handle cops like that," Sophie said.

Nate shook his head as he took a seat and listened to them bickering.

"Rough night?" Maggie asked.

"That's an understatement," Nate sighed.

"Thanks for having my back up there, Agent Graham." Parker loved at Coleen. "See, Eliot she's not so bad."

"No problem. Amelia is tough, but you handled her pretty well." Coleen smiled.

"Nice shot, by the way with the sniper rifle." Eliot looked at her.

"A different kind of Special Ops, Spencer."

Nate looked at Eliot as he seemed impressed.

"Seems like you're warming up to her, Eliot."

"No, I'm not. Still pretty upset about the coffee."

Coleen smiled and looked at Olivia.

The doors opened and Coleen looked over. Everyone suddenly became quiet as Coleen stood up. She walked towards the doctor and hope rested in her eyes.

"He's recovering just fine," the doctor said.

Coleen smiled and sighed with relief.

"Can we see him?" she asked.

"Family first then we'll see," the doctor said.

"Thank," she said nearly in tears.

The doctor walked off and Coleen covered her face as tears fell from her eyes. She wiped her them away and looked at the group. She smiled and nodded.

Olivia and Coleen walked down to the intensive care unit. They entered a small room and Olivia smiled to see her father awake.

"Dad," she said rushing to his side.

She wrapped her arms lightly around him.

"Hello, darling," he whispered.

Coleen leaned against the door frame and smiled as she watched Olivia and Sterling. He glanced up at her and she swallowed a lump in her throat. The emotions were over whelming for her and she rushed over taking his hand into hers. She kissed it and looked at him.

"I'm so, sorry, Jim." She leaned forward and kissed his head.

"You don't have anything to apologize for," Sterling said. "Liv, could I have a word with Agent Graham for a moment?"

Olivia nodded and kissed her father's cheek. She walked out the room and Coleen took a seat beside him.

"I was so scared, Jim. I didn't want to lose you," Coleen whispered as she swallowed the tears. "I couldn't see my life without you. What were you thinking?"

"The same thing you were thinking," Sterling said. "I couldn't see my life without you in it."  
>Coleen leaned forward and kissed him. She looked at him and stroked his cheek and he grabbed her hand into his.<p>

"We're going to take some time together, just you and I." Sterling brought her hand to his lips.

"Somewhere warm and tropical I hope," Coleen said with a smile.

"Of course," Sterling said.

She placed her hand on his chest and he placed her hand on his.

"Once again I have to say Interpol saved my life." Sterling smiled. "My badge protected me from a fatal shot to the heart."

Coleen smiled and ran her hand through his hair.

"I think once you are healed, I think that scar will just make you that much more handsome."

Sterling smiled and Coleen kissed him one more time.

"You have some other concerned visitors, as well. More pains, but concerned."

"Don't tell me, that they've become soft."

Coleen smiled and removed her ear piece and placed it by his ear.

"I never disappoint," Sterling said.

"Glad to hear you're going to pull through, Jim," Nate said. "But don't think that this is going to make up for everything."

"Of course not, Nate, there's plenty of time to make your life more miserable."

Coleen smiled and grabbed the ear piece.

"So, back to business, you owe Interpol a ruby and crook." Coleen slipped the ear piece in.

"That's right, we do. So, Agent Graham, where would Trotter go?" Nate asked.

"Off the grid again," Coleen said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_**Two Days Later **_

"This guy really knows how to disappear," Hardison said as he stretched.

"He's got to be around here somewhere," Nate said. "Keep looking."

Nate glanced around the busy streets of New York City as he and Sophie took some time away from the hotel. He looked at her as he set his phone down.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"I feel fine, Nate, don't worry about me." Sophie reached over and grabbed his hand. "This is nothing that I haven't faced in my life."

"But you don't have to deal with this alone anymore, Soph. You got me and the team to lean on now. I know what goes on in your head." Nate leaned back into the hard back chair.

Sophie smiled and lifted her glass of wine.

"How's Eliot feeling after being shot?"

"You know, Eliot, he finds away to get his mind away from what happened," Nate said.

"He really needs to settle down," Sophie sighed.

"I don't think he will ever settle down," Nate said. "He wouldn't be the Eliot we know and love."

Sophie gave a nod as she looked out.

"It's kind of a shame though that Amelia ended up being a real bitch. She would have made a perfect match for Eliot."

"Soph, let's get off the subject," Nate said. "You're treading on dangerous grounds."

She smiled and looked at Nate.

"So, how bad was Sterling's wound?" Sophie asked.

"Serious enough to put him in the hospital and enough to admit that he didn't want to lose Agent Graham." Nate looked at Sophie.

"Think this little episode will change him for good? I mean for admitting he didn't want to lose her is a big step for him."

"Close calls bring those true feelings out. But so does morphine and alcohol."

"Nate."

"It's true," Nate said as he lifted his coffee.

_**Hospital **_

Coleen handed Sterling some files and he looked them over as she used her computer to communicate with the others.

"Where are you, Trotter?" Coleen whispered.

Sterling looked over at her as she typed vigorously on the small laptop. He shook his head and glanced down the file.

She glanced up at him as he flipped through the files and smirked.

"I can't find anything," she sighed.

"He'll resurface sooner or later." Sterling closed the files.

She sat her computer down and walked over to him.

"Just relax a little," Sterling said.

He moved over and she rested in his arms. Her hand lightly touched the stitches. He kissed her head and pulled her close enough to be comfortable and still have her beside him. Her green blue eyes stared at the files and looked up at him.

"The doctor said you may be able to leave in a day or so," she whispered.

"Good, in time for me to get back to work." Sterling leaned his head on hers.

"No, we've talked about this, Jim. You are taking time off to heal. You could have died." Coleen closed her eyes. "I won't have you risking your life like that."

"How am I supposed to protect you?" Sterling asked.

"The same way you always have, from a distance. I have a team to use, you can just monitor from safety."

Sterling rubbed her arm and enjoyed the comforts of holding someone he cared deeply about. His gaze stared at the wall letting his mind wonder. He didn't want to rush things between the two of them afraid to mess up again. But she was different and they understood each other.

"Marry me," he whispered.

He looked down when he didn't hear her say anything. Sterling smiled at the sleeping woman that stayed day and night since he was shot. He had seen her hit her breaking point and had seen her give herself to the job. She had become his balance and brought him into the next chapter in his life. Her nurturing instincts made her an ideal choice to be a mother.

"Maybe another time," he whispered as he just held her while she slept in his arms.

_**Some Downtown apartment**_

Eliot slipped out the bedroom of a waitress he met at a twenty-four hour diner. He slipped his shirt on and pulled back his dark hair and did just what he did best…disappeared. There was no reason for getting too attached to someone if he wasn't going to be gone in the next twenty-four hours. It wasn't in his nature to settle on one person.

He slipped out the front door and out down the hall to stairs of the complex. He walked into the brisk air and looked back at the apartment of the young waitress. A smile touched his lips and sighed.

"So, this is where you were," Parker's voice came from behind.

Eliot jumped back and hit his injured side. He hissed in pain and Parker looked at him.

"Damn it, Parker! Why the hell do you do that!" Eliot snapped.

"Thief," Parker said pointing to herself.

"What are you doing here?"

Eliot stepped down the steps.

"Why aren't you bothering Hardison?" Eliot asked.

"He's trying to locate Trotter using Interpol's data base. I got bored and there's really nothing for me to do."

"So, you stalk me instead?" Eliot walked past her.

"I was just curious where you were. Plus you're fun to sneak up on." Parker followed him. "So, what's bothering you?"

"You are for one," Eliot said as he took large steps to get away from Parker.

"Who was she?"

"A waitress, what does it matter?" Eliot looked at her as she kept up. "Is there a point coming soon?"

"No, just curious."

Eliot stopped and looked at Parker. "About?"

"Why you do what you do?"

"Really, Parker?" Eliot rolled his eyes and kept walking. "Go stalk Nate and Sophie for once."

"They're no fun to stalk. Plus they're talking about mushy stuff." Parker stopped and shivered.

Eliot kept up and pulled out his wallet to see no money in it. He stopped and turned to Parker with a raised eyebrow. He extended his hand out to her and she smiled. She reached into her pocket and slapped the money into his hand.

"I hate this city," Eliot muttered.

"You hate a lot of things, Eliot."

"Thanks for reminding me."

As they made it to a cross walk they came across a little luck. Eliot looked forward and stopped midway in step.

"Parker, look," Eliot said.

Parker glanced across the street.

"Trotter," Parker said.

"Call, Nate." Eliot said.

They quickly stepped and crossed the street. Eliot kept an eye as they kept their distance. He was carrying a black suitcase.

"What is he doing?" Eliot whispered.

"Nate, Trotter's on the lower east side," Parker said.

"Quiet, Parker." Eliot pulled her out of view when he saw Trotter looking around.

"Stay with him, we'll have Hardison follow you using your GPS," Nate told her.

"Will do." Parker looked at Eliot as he stepped back into the crowd.

Parker wasted no time in keeping close to Eliot as they followed Trotter. He took a few turns down different side streets, but Eliot and Parker were close on his trail.

"Where is he going?" Parker asked.

"I don't know, but we're losing our cover each street he takes." Eliot tried to keep distance as the crowd began to thin out.

Parker glanced up at the rooftops and grabbed Eliot by the shoulder. "There's always up."

"I'm not climbing any buildings today. The ground works just fine."

Eliot kept walking and lost track of Trotter. He glanced around once they came to a busy intersection. Eliot glanced around looking for him.

"Damn it!" Eliot cursed.

He went to turn to Parker, but he felt something jab him in the back. Eliot took a deep breath and he looked forward.

"Keep walking straight ahead," Trotter's voice came up from behind.

Eliot swallowed, not wanting to take the risk of having whatever in his back be the barrel of a gun. He walked and glanced around for Parker, but she was not in sight.

"So, where you heading, Trotter? You can't fly there's Interpol agents and FBI at the airports." Eliot glanced from the corner at the desperate man and glanced to the other side to see Parker. "Where are you body guards…or I should say Amelia's."

"I'm on my own; I should have never brought in a partner. She got to greedy and probably would have turned on me anyway if Interpol hadn't showed up."

"Good choice, because that's the best way to do it. I did it for years until now." Eliot looked at the busy intersection.

He watched as Parker followed close by and kept her distance. He looked around trying to think fast.

"So, was it your idea to shoot an Interpol agent or was that Amelia's?"

"I don't do the dirty work. I leave that those who are trained for that," Trotter said, "To bad she didn't finish the job and kill the other one."

Eliot nodded and looked ahead.

"Yeah, too bad," Eliot remarked.

Eliot looked at the red light for the cross walk. He looked at the passing cars and looked at everyone around him. He glanced to his left at Parker as she stood there waiting.

"There's one thing you don't know actually about that agent your crazy partner shot," Eliot said.

"What's that?"

Eliot turned and faced Trotter.

"He survived." Eliot head butted Trotter and jumped in front of traffic.

Trotter narrowed his eyes and aimed his gun at Eliot as he dodged speeding cars. Parker raced towards Trotter and grabbed the suitcase. He turned and ran after Parker firing a shot at her. She ran down a sidewalk between crowds of people.

Parker called Nate. "I got the suitcase."

"Does it have the rubies in it?"

"I don't know."

Parker slowed down and took a side street to hopefully avoid Trotter.

"Where's Eliot?"

"I don't know, he took off the opposite direction. Used himself as a distraction running away from Trotter."

"Alright meet at the hotel. Be careful Parker."

"Alright."

_**Hospital: Noon**_

The sound of Coleen's phone vibrated in her purse. She opened her eyes and looked around seeing she was wrapped in Sterling's arms. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Sterling said.

She looked up at him and shook her head.

"Not right now," Coleen replied.

"Could be important," Sterling said.

Her phone began to ring again and she sighed. She slipped from the comforts of his hold and reached for her phone.

"Agent Graham," Coleen said.

"Agent Graham, so good to hear that your partner made it," Trotter's voice said on the other end of phone.

Coleen felt her stomach churn. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Where are you, Trotter?" she answered.

"How about we make a deal, I don't finish the job that Amelia started if you bring me my rubies back?

"I don't have them."

"An agent just stole my case with the rubies. Ask her."

Trotter hung up and Coleen stood up straight. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and stuffed her phone into her purse. She took a deep breath and turned to Sterling. He looked at her waiting for her to tell him what Trotter had to say.

"Mr. Ford's team has the rubies," Coleen's voice shook.

"But Trotter said something else."Sterling pushed himself up.

She came to his side and rested her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and grabbed her hand.

"I'll be fine, get those rubies and get Trotter," Sterling said.

"I can't leave you, Jim. Not with someone threatening to finish the job." Coleen looked at him.

"You have to be an agent now. Do your job," Sterling said with a stern tone.

Coleen took a deep breath and leaned forward and kissed him.

"I'll be back," Coleen said. "I'll make this quick."

He gave a nodded and she grabbed her purse. She pulled out her phone and called for Sterling's team with orders to make sure no one went in unless authorized. She then called Nate to let him know that she was on her way.

_**Hotel: 12:30pm**_

Parker set the suitcase down and opened it for Nate. There the rubies glistened as the light touched them. Sophie got close and looked at them.

"We have the rubies now, so what about Trotter?" Sophie asked.

"He's going to want to make a deal. He'll call someone from Interpol." Nate shut the case. "What happen to Eliot?"

There was a knock on the door and Nate walked towards the door. He opened it and Eliot pushed through.

"I almost got hit ten times running from Trotter." Eliot held his leg as he took a seat on the bed. "I swear I've been shot, stabbed, punch, but getting hit lightly by a car hurts like hell!"

"Maybe you should go to the hospital now, Eliot," Parker said.

"No thank you. I rather not explain everything." Eliot rolled up his right pants' leg to reveal a big gash in his calf.

"I'll get some bandages," Sophie said.

"Check, Eliot's bag he carries it all," Parker said.

Sophie looked at Eliot.

"Call it a superstition, but I thought I'd come prepared," Eliot remarked.

"Sounds like I'm not the only one who believes in that," Sophie said as she looked under the bed for Eliot's bag.

"This ridiculous, it's like I've never been injured like this," Eliot sighed.

Parker handed him a towel and he dabbed his leg.

"Who the hell puts a spike on the front of their car?"

"Ouch!" Parker said.

"Can we get to the issue at hand while you get bandaged up?" Nate asked.

"By all means go on," Eliot remarked.

Nate sighed and took a seat.

"Agent Graham called and said that Trotter called her. He threatened to finish the job Amelia did. She's on high alert right now. She said that Trotter wants the rubies."

"So, give him the rubies," Eliot said.

"We're going to give him the rubies with a price," Nate said. "Agent Graham is going to personally hand off the rubies to him. But without fail Hardison has already added something a little special to the suitcase."

Hardison smiled and lifted a device that stuck to the bottom of the suitcase.

"This will send impulses that will set off all the bells and whistles when he goes through security. And best part is we get to watch." Hardison smiled. "It's wireless so I can control it from here."

"We're handing off the real rubies to Trotter?" Eliot said. "And this is going to help catch him? I don't buy it."

"Eliot, you got to believe that it will work," Sophie remarked.

"Why not just take him down when he's at the airport. Customs will have to search his bag anyway."

"Trotter has papers for the rubies, he's already filled them out and we can't depend on Customs to contain him unless there is a reason." Nate looked at Eliot. "Airport Security will be our only help. Agent Graham will be there when it goes down."

There was a knock and Nate went and answered the door. He stepped to the side and saw Coleen standing there.

"Glad you join us, Agent Coleen." Nate closed the door behind her.

"Is everything set?" she asked. "Trotter's plane leaves soon."

"All set."

Coleen looked at the team and nodded.

"Let's go," Coleen remarked.

Nate nodded and looked at the team. They sighed and all packed up their equipment and followed behind Coleen. She took the rubies and explained the rest on the way to the airport.

"We don't want to spook him. He asked I come alone." Coleen looked at Nate.

"And you will," Nate said.

She seemed nervous as she got closer to the airport. She pulled into the parking lot and Sophie and Nate got out.

"You three stay here," Nate said.

"Of course my favorite place," Eliot mumbled.

"You're injured, Eliot, shut up," Hardison said.

"I've hurt people in worse conditions than this. Broken foot and arm."

"Just chill out," Parker sighed.

Coleen, Nate, and Sophie walked into the airport. Nate looked at Coleen as she breathed deep.

"Just take it easy. We'll be in the coffee shop," Nate said grabbing Sophie's hand.

Coleen nodded. She turned on her ear piece and looked at the two of them as they walked away from her.

"Alright, just relax."

_**Hospital 1:00pm **_

Sterling rested easily and shifted in the uncomfortable bed. He had been feeling pain and asked for another dose of morphineto take the edge off.

He heard the door open and looked at the clock. A nurse had said she'd come to check on him.

"I have a bite for you to eat, Mr. Sterling," a nurse said as she pushed the cart open.

"I'm fine," he said. "I'll wait until my daughter comes in to eat."

"Are you sure, its one o'clock already?" the petite young woman stood next to the cart.

Sterling looked over and nodded.

"I'm sure. Just tired."

"That's the medicine they gave you to relax." She walked over and looked at the chart. "Looks like you're heart rate is little above normal. I'll have the doctor come in."

She smiled and Sterling nodded.

"I'll send him right away." She headed to the door. "I'll leave this for you something you feel like taking a bite."

Sterling gave her a nod and she walked out. He closed his eyes and let his mind settle on more pleasant things. He felt his body finally give into sleep.

But it was not long when he heard the door open again. He waited to hear if they said something. He watched from the corner of his eye to see teal scrubs and a white lab coat. The door shut and Sterling looked over to see the doctor. He lifted up the chart and Sterling watched the slender, dark haired man.

"Blood pressure is high," the weary voice of the man said.

He turned and looked at Sterling.

"We're just going to have to do something about that, won't we?"

Sterling became tensed at the sight of Trotter.

"How did you get in?" Sterling said.

"It's a hospital not a prison." Trotter walked over and pulled a syringe from his coat pocket.

Sterling pushed himself up and looked for something to defend himself.

"I don't believe your little agent girl friend will come with the rubies." Trotter walked towards him. "You might feel a pinch."

Trotter thrust the syringe towards Sterling's leg. Sterling lunged to stop his hand. He grabbed Trotter's wrist and pushed his hand away. He could feel the pain that was rushing over his body as he fought to keep from Trotter from stab him with the syringe.

"You are quite strong despite the morphine in your system. Maybe you need a little more." Trotter pressed the button of morphine.

Sterling winced as he felt his body going numb from the morphine. He reached and pulled the IVs out of his hand.

Trotter grabbed Sterling by his neck and Sterling reached for the IV stand and knocked it over in Trotter's direction. He knocked him back and Sterling pushed himself out of bed. He fell to the ground trying to fight the morphine that was in his system. He breathed deep and looked at the blood that dripped from the pulled stitches.

"You are pretty good at what you do," Trotter said getting up.

Sterling pushed himself up from the floor and held his chest. He looked at Trotter and noticed his vision was getting blurry. He stumbled and rubbed his eyes.

"Morphine is a bitch isn't it?" Trotter looked at him.

He stumbled back against a wall and Trotter came towards him.

"I need a little leverage for my rubies," Trotter said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

_**Airport: One hour until Take off.**_

Nate and Sophie kept their eye on Coleen as she looked around.

"Ok, he's got an hour before his flight," Nate said.

"Where could he possibly be?" Coleen replied.

Her phone rang and Coleen reached for her phone. She looked at the private number and answered it.

"Agent Graham."

"Agent Graham, I've changed the plans again. I'm running behind because I had to pick someone else up."

Her phone beeped and she looked at the icon for her picture mail. She clicked the picture and gasped.

"I told you I'd come. I have the rubies," Coleen said.

"Stay calm, Agent Graham." Sophie looked at her phone.

"Hardison, can you locate the signal?" Nate asked.

"He's calling from somewhere in the garage," Hardison replied. "He can be anywhere using different towers."

"Is there a way you can pick one and find his phone?" Nate asked.

"Nate, let me go look around the garage," Eliot said. "Trotter probably is here somewhere."

"Parker, go with Eliot."

"Right," Parker said.

"Hey, why do I get stuck in the car?" Hardison asked.

"Cause you have a better signal there." Nate looked at Graham.

She looked at Nate and Sophie.

"Where do you want me to meet you?" she asked.

"Where you are now," Trotter said. "I'm going to come up and take the suitcase from you. You will not follow me nor will you have any of your team follow me. I will get on the plane without a problem and everything will be just wonderful. And of course, Agent Graham you can have your partner back."

"Eliot, Trotter has Sterling, find him," Nate said.

Sophie started to get up, but Nate grabbed her hand.

"Soph, stay put. We can't risk anyone else." Nate looked at her. "Please, trust me, Soph."

Sophie nodded and grabbed his hand.

Coleen looked around and breathed deep.

"Let him go now, Trotter," Coleen said. "Or I will hunt you down and kill you."

"You won't risk that, Agent Graham. Hang up the phone now."

Coleen hung up her phone and someone grabbed the suitcase. She turned and looked at the dark haired man as he gave her a wink.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"Top of the garage, darling," Trotter said and handed her the keys. "Nice doing business with you."

She let the rubies go and took off running out the airport.

"Eliot, Parker, get to the top of the garage with Agent Graham. We'll follow Trotter. Hardison, go ahead and work your magic." Nate looked at Sophie.

_**Parking Garage**_

Eliot raced up the stairs to get to the top. Parker followed behind him and passed him up.

"Damn," Eliot muttered as his leg started throbbing.

"Eliot?"

"Go, Parker, I'll be fine." Eliot pointed.

He breathed deep and held his leg as he leaned up against the cement wall of the parking garage.

Coleen rushed into the parking garage and looked at the elevator. Her heart was racing as she jumped into one. She closed her eyes and hoped for the best.

"Agent Graham, where are you?" Eliot asked.

"On the elevator, I'm going up to the top," Coleen breathed deep.

Her green blue eyes stared at the lit numbers. She got off half way and decided to climb the stairs.

"What kind of car does Trotter have?" Parker asked. "I'm on the top."

"Black Sedan," Coleen answered.

Parker looked at the rows and rows of black Sedans. She glanced around and started checking cars.

"Parker, license plate. Trot45," Hardison said. "He's not very original."

"Got it." Parker ran down the row looking for the license plate.

"Ok, Trotter is going through security. Hardison, how's that device coming along?"

"Set to go off in three seconds," Hardison said.

Eliot pushed himself up and looked around. He caught sight of a black Sedan with the license plate.

"Trotter, lied," Eliot said. "His car is down here."

"What!" Parker said.

Coleen stopped and heard her phone ringing. She answered it.

"One last thing, Agent Graham."

"Parker, get out of there!" Eliot shouted.

The sounds of multiple explosions echoed and shook the garage. Coleen covered herself in the interior stairwell. Eliot watched as balls of fire fell from the top of the garage.

"Parker?" Nate's voice was heard over the ear piece.

Eliot breathed deep and listened to the silence that followed.

"Eliot, Agent Graham?" Sophie came.

"I'm alright," Coleen said as she pushed open the stairwell door.

"I'm good," Eliot whispered.

"Parker, answer," Nate said.

Eliot walked towards the edge of the garage and looked down to see flames eating at exploded cars.

"Damn it!" Eliot shouted.

"Eliot, get Sterling out," Nate sounded defeated.

"What about Parker?" Eliot asked.

"I'll go look," Coleen said. "Get Jim."

Eliot ran towards the car and looked at the car. He looked around for something to break in the window. He stared at the debris that had fallen and grabbed a piece of cement. He walked back and slammed the piece of cement hard against the driver's side window. He reached into the car and unlocked it.

He looked over and saw no one else in the car.

"Sterling's not in the car," Eliot said.

"Check the trunk," Nate said.

"Of course the trunk, why didn't I think about that?" Eliot sarcastically said.

He popped the trunk and got out the car. He walked over and looked at Sterling.

"Rising shine," Eliot said.

Sterling looked up at him.

"What are you doing here, Spencer?" Sterling said in low voice.

"Your girl friend sent me to help you," Eliot said.

Sterling pushed himself up still loopy from the several doses of morphine that still circulated in his system. Eliot took a deep breath once again not really sure why he was helping Sterling.

"This must be very hard for you to do, Spencer," Sterling said.

"I can keep you in the trunk; we all know you can handle that." Eliot narrowed his eyes.

Sterling gave a smug look and Eliot looked around.

"Hardison, I'm on level five, bring the car around," Eliot said.

_**Top of the Garage. **_

Coleen pushed the door open and looked at the destruction that would send everyone into a world wind of panic. She stepped lightly afraid to step in the wrong place. She looked around and moved debris as she climbed on unsteady ground.

"Parker," Coleen called.

Her heart raced as she looked for the teams' comrade that was on top when the explosions happened.

"There's so much debris, there's no way she made it," Coleen remarked.

"Agent Graham, Trotter just got through security. The suitcase set off the alarms," Sophie said.

"My agents are standing by," Coleen answered.

Her eyes glanced around for any hope, but the heat and the dust from the debris messed with her eyes.

"Agent Graham, any sign?" Hardison chimed in.

"No," Coleen said.

She knelt down and lifted piece of turned over cement that came back down. There were sharp and ragged edges that would have killed a person if it fell on top of them. She breathed deep as she fought emotions that suddenly took control of her. Her eyes watered and she wished she could contain them.

"I got Sterling," Eliot said. "He's pretty out of it, but he'll be alright."

"Thank you, Spencer," Coleen whispered as she choked back her tears.

Her heart was breaking at the amount of damage that one man was capable of doing. She stood and moved more pieces.

"I see no sign of her," Coleen remarked. "I can call a team up here to bring the dogs, but there's no way that she could have survived that."

"Maybe it was the curse," Someone said.

Coleen's eyes became wide with surprise and she turned around.

"Why's everyone sound like someone died?" Parker dusted off her clothes.

"How?"

"There's a chance that I might have leapt off the other side of the garage and held on tight," Parker said. "Did you find the car?"

Coleen nodded.

"I found her," Coleen said.

"My ear piece doesn't work; I think it got messed up from the concussion." Parker took her ear bug out.

"Come on you have people who are worried about you." Coleen walked over to Parker.

_**Later that evening**_

Nate and Sophie walked to their room after making sure the others were ok. Sophie shut the door and looked at Nate. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. He looked at her and she kissed his cheek.

"It has been an interesting four days, hasn't it?" Sophie leaned her head on his chest.

"Full of our favorite kind of events. Explosions, guns, and Interpol," Nate joked.

Sophie glanced up at him and smiled.

"So, maybe the ruby wasn't cursed, because everything turned out alright."

"It turned out to be one of those cases we'll talk about next year when we actually celebrate it," Nate said.

Nate looked at her and stroked her cheek.

"How about we go downstairs and have some dinner just you and me?" Nate said.

"I'd like that." Sophie kissed his cheek.

_**Down the hallway. **_

"Don't ever do that again, Parker," Hardison said wrapping his arms around her. "Who's going have my back when everyone else is against me?"

Parker smiled and hugged him tight.

"Sorry," she said.

"Next time, make sure you have a back up plan in case that happens." Hardison looked down at her.

Parker looked up at him reached and kissed his cheek.

"I got you," Parker said. "Don't forget that."

_**Downstairs in the bar**_

Eliot glanced down at his phone as he scrolled down the list of numbers. He stared at the numbers and took a deep breath. There was always someone Eliot knew he could call if ever he needed to talk too about what was going on. He glanced at the picture of the dark haired young woman with blue eyes just like his own. And it didn't matter how far apart they were she was waiting for his call.

_"Hey you've reached Hillary! If you're calling about something uneventful, don't leave a message. But if you're family always leave a message. I'll catch up with you."_

Eliot swallowed a lump in his throat and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey, Hillary, It's Eliot. You must be out with that husband of yours. Give me a call back. I wanted to let you know I was in New York. I'll be flying back to Boston tomorrow. Just thought maybe you'd like to catch up. Love you baby sister."

Eliot hung up and lifted the beer bottle to his lips as he hoped to hear from her before he left.

_**Hospital**_

Coleen watched as Olivia and Sterling played a game of chess. She lifted up her book and leaned back the chair listening to father and daughter getting into the game.

Sterling glanced over at Coleen and looked back at Olivia. She glanced at her father and lightly kicked him under the table.

"I'm going to go get a drink," Olivia said.

She walked around the table and kissed his cheek.

"Be back in a second." Olivia smiled and looked at Coleen. "Agent Graham, do you want something?"

"No, I'm alright for now. Thank you, Olivia," Coleen said as she looked up at Olivia.

Olivia nodded and Coleen looked at Sterling. Her lips pulled into a smile and she sat her book down. She got up and walked towards Sterling and sat across from him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better," he said.

She bit her lower lip and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the lips. He looked at her and stroked her cheek. He grabbed her hands into his and stared at the woman that stood by his side. Her eyes looked deep into his soul and he didn't want to look ever at a different pair of eyes for as long as he was alive.

"I've been thinking," Sterling said.

Coleen looked at him as he held her hands into his. He paused and brought her hands to his lips.

"I don't want to ever risk not being able to protect you," Sterling said.

"Jim," she whispered.

"Marry me," Sterling said.

Coleen gasped and knelt down at his side. "Are you sure?"

"I want this all the time. I want you here with me at my side all the time." Sterling looked at her.

"What about Olivia? What does she think?" Coleen stared at him still in shock.

"I think you should marry my dad," Olivia's voice came into the room.

Coleen looked at Olivia as she stood in the doorway. She looked at Sterling and felt her heart beating hard against her chest.

"I'm not making promises that living with me will be easy. And I'm not making any promises that work will be steady. I'm giving you a chance to see me." Sterling swallowed a lump in his throat. "I couldn't make it right the first time, but you showed me I could do this again."

Coleen's eyes became soft and she looked at Sterling.

"So, Coleen Graham, will you marry me?" Sterling asked again.

"Yes," she whispered as tears fell from her yes.

"I didn't hear you," Sterling said.

"Yes, Jim Sterling, I'll marry you!" She answered and wrapped her arms around him. "I'll marry you a thousand times just to hear you ask me again and again!"

Sterling wrapped his arms around her and looked at Olivia. He smiled and she rushed over setting the drinks aside. Olivia wrapped her arms around her father.

Coleen smiled and hugged Olivia. And she looked at Sterling once more kissing him.


End file.
